thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
TDRPW's Chat of Horror
' Part 1: Canadian Horror Story' (We see a GO typing on his computer with many Fast Eddie's Bags across his room and His handcrafted made from butter OTDRP players trophies and a "Friends" Poster) GO: *yells loudly at his computer while typing* FU*K YOU ROCKER YOU SUCK DOGGY DIK! GO: *watches the chat intensely and sees something he doesn't like and starts muttering curse words* GO: *yells* They Have no respect for me!!!!! *looks sinister* Well I guess this is the final straw isn't that right Scarlett, Winner of TDSS. Go: *then begins to lick The handcrafted scarlett trophy* You like that huh ;) *beings to take off his shirt.....* (Later in TD house) TD: *watches BB* TD: dis shet is dat bomb doe! (With lightning flashing we see a go shaped figure in the background) GO: oh TD.. ;) TD: wtf do you want with me bitch! GO: Nothing......nothing........... GO: *then begins to walk slowly to TD* TD: *nervous* eh what are you going to do GO: Nothing......Nothing TD: Heh hee Go: *grabs a Fat Eddie's Bag* (Tomorrow at Chat only Heo,Rocky and Grass are at the chat) Heo: Guys I invited these hot English girls to the chat any I don't want anything to happen to them..... ~HotBritsihGirl1256 joins the chat~ Rocky: Lol that's a sock! Heo can't get girls xD Heo: Nuh uh! Grass: Heo they misspelled British Rocky: tbh only Fiz would do this with that bad of misspelled Grass: Where if Fiz anyway and where is anyone tbh BritishGirl: heo ;) meet me at the Fast Eddie's on Avenue 31st Street Rocky: Tf kinda of Street name is that! Grass: Heo its a trap!! Heo: suddenly..10 chat members vanish and I can't go see some random girl off the internet who wants to meet me on one of the most shady street in America! Heo: I'm going! ~Heozaki has left the chat~ Rocky: welp he's a goner Grass: Ditto Rocky: Dildo? I knew you were horny but this is ridiculous! *trollface* Grass: :| (Cut to Heo entering a rundown Fast Eddie's) Heo: Oh Nicole! *shivering* Voice: heoooooo Heo: NICOLE! *runs down the creaky stairs* Wait......My username on Eharmony is DairyQueenLover360! Heo: *tries to run up stairs but door closes* Voice: Where do you think you're going Heo: *gulp slowly walks down stairs* Heo: *hits edge of the stairs* (The Voice is realized to be a Fast Eddie's Soundboard; NOW IN STORES FOR 24.50 DOLLARS) Heo: What is this Go: Oh I can explain see Heo you guys didn't treat me with any respect so I had to get my revenge! by harvesting you guys! Heo: WHAT THATS GROSS! GO: YOU GUYS SKIPPED OUT ON RC MAKING ME HAVE TO SELL IT ;( GO: Don't worry heo I will make sure that you are sold in a Fast Eddie Little Bits Meal! Heo: YOUR A CREEP *starts to run in circles* GO: Please stop running it ruins speads out your food *hits Heo with a rake and puts him into a BBQ favored Human Pouch* GO: SOON YOU WILL BE A PART OF GO! Fiz: Aw shit! GO: None can stop me *a brick falls on him* Grass: Besides me and Rocky boi! Toast: Now that's a guy that got Toasted! Fiz: and weeded! Rocker: and janed it! Chwiss: And he got shreked! TD: and Aaryan! Team: and Max goofed Jro: and Jroed! Grass: Nah man you ruined it JRO: ;( Chwiss: What are we doing to this fucker! *kicks a knocked out Go* RJ: I have a place for him! (Go wakes up at a Gay Strip Club) GO:Huh? Where am I? Garret: oh hi big boy ;) GO: no....no.....NO.....!! (Garret drags Go to his trailer) Garret: ;) Part 2: Beware the Pedophiles (Everyone is at a house during Halloween, JRO is dressed as Mega-Man, Heo is dressed up as Andrew Garfield, Team is Frieza, Toast is a Toaster, and Fiz is Selena Gomez also Grass is sitting there reading a Newspaper) JRO: I'm not gay bu- Garret: *bursts in the house* But I am! Team: I'll get the Garret spray (Team sprays Garret out of the House) Jro: Anyway this Mega-Man suit is pretty damn sexy Fiz: Yay this is going to be the Best Halloween Ever! Grass: Yeah I feel like you guys are going to get your self's in some shit tbh >.> Team: But I have Garret spray Grass: Besides Garret like pedos trouble! Heo: I thought you were a pedo though Grass: Shut the fuck up boi atleast I am not going Trick-or-Treating Team: I feel like this is going to be lame after all we Have JRO and Heo I wonder where Rocky went (Cuts to Rocky at a Ziggler benefit ceremony) Ziggler: Thanks everyone for coming here! And we can stop Hunger in Africa! *reveals a Huge poster reading DOLPH ZIGGLER SAVES Hunger in Africa* Rocky: *dresses as a Butler serving Ziggler* Nice speech but... *gets out his shotgun and shoots Ziggler* I'M THE MASTER NOW *steals the belt and jumps out the window* (Fades to the trick and Treating group) Team: *knocks on door* (door opens to show a 21 year old guy with a Cody shirt) Guy: Hey does someone want so candy! JRO: YES CANDY IS MY LIFE *Starts to freak out* Guy: ;) I like my guys fat and plump Bring dah ass here! JRO: 0_0 Toast: Hehhe weird can we get candy? Guy: Sure hey you *points at Jro* The candy is in my house ;) cum in here :D JRO: *runs away* Team: Do we still get Candy? Guy: ....No *closes door* (They walk to the next house) Toast: Damn we could of got candy JRO JRO: Sorry if I don't like being Raped... :| Fiz: *knocks on door to a slutty dressed girl Fiz: Sexy Girl: *smokes cigarette* so you want *starts to cough uncontrollably* candy Fiz: Si senora Girl: Well *coughs again* Just *coughs* Wait *coughs* a minute Girl: *hands out some condoms* Fiz: Might as well.. . *eats a condom* This was used....my stomach hurts... Toast: These is the worst Halloween ever! Voice: Now wait just a minute!! (The group turns around to see Chwiss in a Shrek costume* Chwiss: You guys just can't go to random houses you have to go to houses with the biggest Shafts. Heo: If your a Expert then show us the way! Chwiss: Sure thing mate Heo: Wait where Fiz? Fiz: *humps a street lamp* Fiz: *runs in a strip club* Toast: ah man he ran in a strip club I guess I am going to have to fish him out Oh well darn! :D *runs to Strip club* Guys get me candy also make sure Jro doesn't handle my candy, horny little Candy monster he is. Chwiss: Follow me small shafters! (Soon their bags are full with candy and Jro has noticeably gained some pounds) JRO: Look at all this candy! Chwiss: Eh mate I seen more and I know where to find it! JRO: DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING MAN *grabs on to Chwiss* Chwiss: Eh get off me you Human sized Twinkie Chwiss: Besides its going to be Dangerous *puts on sunglasses* (Toast pays a woman to strip while Fiz smells a man ass) Man: Eh what the fuck! Toast: *has lotion in pocket* Hey I was doing something with those women! Man: why is there Minors in here anyway! Toast: uh.....THE POWER OF TOAST COMPELS YOU *throws a Toaster at his face* (Toast and Fiz run out the strip club) (Meanwhile Chwiss ,Heo,JRO and Team are in the Woods) Heo: Where the candy Chwiss? Chwiss: Over The cliff JRO: Candy! *jumps off the cliff* Heo: Uh chwiss? *gets punched by chwiss and falls of cliff* Team: Might as Well *jumps off cliff* Chwiss: MWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH *takes off his mask to reveal he was Rimi all along and dumps all the candy* Rimi: Take that for not joining my Rp! (The Real Chwiss jumps out at Rimi) Chwiss: Rimi you faggot with a small shaft Rimi: Chwiss my old enemy >:D..This is where we end it (Rimi grabs chwiss and swings him to a tree while Chwiss punches Rimi knocking him off, and Chwiss gets up to kick Rimi but Rimi Godplays and lands on Chwiss chest choking chwiss) Rimi: Die Die DIE Chwiss: HEY LOOK ITS JENNETTE MCCURDY Rimi: *turns around but instead gets hit by a pan held by Team* Team: I'm too Max Goof to not save the day B) Chwiss: *grabs Rimi and swings him off the cliff* What about JRO and Heo... JRO: *climbs up cliff and throws up Heo* Heo: *shudders* Chwiss: I guess we're Glad JRO is fat enough to use as a Flotation device (They all head back) JRO: T_T WE HAVE NO CANDY T-T *snot leaks out of his Nose* CANDY! Toast: Are you sure of that! JRO: CANDY? Toast: Yes see while we were walking home we went to the business of the condoms Fiz ate and they got us money which I bought all this candy with. JRO: ITS A HALLOWEEN MIRACLE!! hallelujah!!! *STUFFS HIS FACE WITH CANDY* Grass: Fattie. Heo: Lets Sing a Halloween Song to get in the spirits! Grass: No fag Rocky: *breaks in the door * Season's Beatings! *hands Heo the head of Ziggler* Heo: :O (The screen fades out to the window of the house) ---end---